The specific aims of the RCMI International AIDS Symposium are to: 1) Provide a forum for international research findings on AIDS to be presented 2) Develop recommendations for a. Increased minority participation b. AIDS information dissemination c. Increased research collaboration 3) Establish overall goals of the next budget period